The Hand That Wields the Needle
by Merovia
Summary: The Hand That Wield the Needle is the Hand That Rule the World. Written for a prompt by SOHHKB for the Sunny Funny Ficathon 2009 - Melanie gives herself a quest - saving the Butler Marriage!
1. Chapter 1

With a small snap she closed shut her jewellery box, and placed it carefully in its designated corner of her dressing table. Everything was neatly organised, no misplaced titbits or unused paraphernalia lying around. Everything arranged just so, the way she liked it.

She picked up her silver engraved hairbrush. It had been a wedding gift from her sweet dear aunt.

It was part of a three piece set: hairbrush, mirror and clothes brush. It was a simple set, with only slight decoration, some would think them boring, but she thought the simple elegance beautiful. It had belonged to her Mother, and had been passed on to her when she had gotten married. Her mother had died when she had been very young and all she remembered of her was a faint smiling face, not unlike her own, gazing down at her with soft loving eyes so every physical reminder of her was something she treasured dearly.

The brush set was in fact amongst the few of her Mother's belongings still in her possession, most else had been lost during the war, and thus the more precious to her.

She remembered how dear Pittypat on her wedding day had pulled her aside and with a trembling smile and misty eyes had handed her this extra present. She felt it was a way to show her the unbreakable bond that would always tie her to the family she had been raised in, even as she shed the name that officially tied her to it.

She carefully turned over the brush in her hand, enjoying the cool metallic feel of the silver against her skin. Pensively she traced the engraved letters with her pale white index finger.

Melanie Wilkes.

Seeing her name in writing like this always brought a smile to her face.

Even now so many years later she still remembered the day clearly. It had been a sunny happy day, with her and her handsome husband as the centre of attention. She had felt pretty… So pretty, young and carefree. So full of hopes for the life that was laid out in front of her, yet a little scared by the prospect of war and what it would mean for the way their lives were to turn out. It was one amongst a few days that really stood out in her memory. A crispy clear image amongst a mass of faded blurry ones. It was she supposed, a trademark of her life, the days glided by at a languorous pace, no matter the turmoil around her. It was as if she knew her and her life was only a small unimportant ripple in the world in general. It wasn't that the various goings-on in her circle and the world at large did not affect her, she felt compassion and empathy for those who suffered around her. But except for a few cases, such as her brothers dead, it only scratched her surface, leaving her unscarred.

It suited her well, though she loved reading about great heroines and valiant deeds, she never had felt the allure of being in the midst of it all. Sometimes she fantasised about being the vibrant centre of attention, but most days she was satisfied with her life and her place in it.

A sweet child, a devoted husband, what more could one really wish for?

In the early days of marriage and even before then she had had silent dreams of other things. In those days dreams of passion and of feeling life pulsating through her veins, as she had read about in her novels, had been her companions. But she had never actively sought it out or pursued those feelings, thus they had passed her by and she had in all honesty never really missed them. Perhaps if the war hadn't come there would have been time, and the longing for them would have been stronger… but overall she felt satisfied with the way her life had turned out.

And why shouldn't she be?

Hadn't she gotten everything she had been taught to want, didn't she live an honourable respectable life, with good friends and plenty of time to pursue the things in life that she held dear?

She felt so privileged and happy that she had been able to marry the man of her dreams. Ashley. Her gallant hero, her romantic soldier, and most importantly her soul mate. He was the colour in the tapestry of her life. He and Beau together.

Ashley… she sighed to herself. So handsome, so gentle, with his slow smile, quick mind and eyes that could be both dreamy and intense. Though the intensity was rarer now than it had been, at least when he looked at her… Not that she minded, she knew and was happily certain in the belief that no matter what, Ashley was hers.

She knew why that light did not shine for her as often. It was her own fault, her own treacherous body's fault. It was the only dark cloud in her otherwise clear sky; that her body couldn't provide her with what she wanted the most. It was a thing she had tried to come to peace with, and for most part she was successful as she managed to push the saddening knowledge away. As a result she was happy, happy and thankful for what she had been given. Life had in spite of all been generous to her, allowing her, her little cocoon of happiness.

The knowledge of this happiness stayed with her always, serving as a protective skin against the harsh realities that her life had sometimes been. It always gave her a smug self satisfaction that she would never admit to anyone but herself. Nevertheless it was there. She wished for everyone to find the same kind of happiness in their marriage as she had in hers. It was rare she sadly acknowledge. Therefore she knew that she was lucky, and thus she cherished it the more.

She eyed herself in the mirror, she knew she wasn't beautiful, never had been. At least not beautiful in the breathtaking way that made men loose their head, homes, fortune and sometimes their life for you. Not that it bothered her. She almost giggled at the thought of the awkwardness she would have felt should any ardent beau ever have treated her to a serenade or a duel for her heart.

In the soft yellow glowing light from her night lamp, though, she felt she looked pretty. Clear skin, a chin that was a bit on the pointy side, large eyes and soft brown flowing curls, nothing spectacular, but she liked her face. She knew that He liked the way she looked as well; probably not because of any great passion that stirred him, but because she was what he had always wanted in a wife and in a life companion. Passion in their relationship had for the most part been replaced by fulfilling togetherness and a keen interest for the same things and values in life.

As she slowly started the familiar task of brushing her hair her thoughts went to the events of the day.

When she closed her eyes she could see the images clearly, the images of her dear friends. Especially one face always stood out to her.

Scarlett. Her sister, her friend, her ally? So alive, so vibrantly alive, she always thought of Scarlett's life as a painting of rich deep colours, a stark contrast to her own more pastel palette. She was so beautiful. Always the natural centre of any attention, whether she wanted to or not and it might be for either something good or bad. She knew that many people were scared of her sister in law's vivacity, and thus treated her in a condescending way, badmouthed her in order to make her difference out as something wrong, something to be despised. They in general just spent an ungodly amount of time finding faults in her every action, instead of trying to understand her reason for doing as she did. Despite all she had never felt that way, she had always admired Scarlett, admired her spirit, her courage, her beauty. Admired the parts of her that was so distinctly different from her, Melanie's, own ways. She might not always agree with the things that her dear sister in law did, but she always saw some of the motives behind them, and knew that they came of a sense of obligation to those he held dear.

She accepted that the power of Scarlett's spell was such that she brought out the strongest feelings in all those who surrounded her; everything was exaggerated when it came to her, which of course made it even more difficult for the tame matrons and eager gossips to tolerate her. But that power of Scarlett's was exactly why she could tolerate the intense gleam she sometimes saw in her beloved's eyes when she of life and light was around. How could she despise anything in her sister in law that she couldn't help? She might as well despise the sun for shining and the rose for being a more sought after flower than a daisy.

Scarlett, she who had a gentler heart and a more tender soul than anyone would guess. But Melly knew, and she would always love her for those qualities along with her more tangible qualities.

Scarlett Butler… No Scarlett O'Hara Hamilton. No matter how many times her sister in law married to remove herself further and further away from that name, she would always think of her as the bearer of her brother's name.

Lost in thought as she gently brushed her hair with long sweeping strokes she dived deeper into the memories of the night. She wanted to investigate them in all the crispy sharp freshness, before they as well faded into the hazy shadowy images in her mind.

The dinner party tonight had been a silent gallant affair, at least for most of the evening; as such gatherings had a tendency to be. Always playing out along the same lines. Yellowed ivory white tapestry hung with somewhat faded paintings and a newly polished gilded chandelier had created the scene for the get together. Polite speech from polite tongues had filled the void in the room; along with the clinking of silverware against porcelain plates they had mingled together and formed the soundtrack to the evening. Gallant polite topics had been covered, safe topics… topics of children, topics of literature, topics of music, topics of fashion, topics of Europe, topics of whom was to marry who, topics of the war, which was of course unavoidable, while talk of the horrors of reconstruction was kept to a minimum. It was something the proud Southerners tried to forget even as it stared them in the face. Unless, of course it was brought up in order to slack the Yankees and tell of small victories over the regime of the despised blue coats. They were pretty much the same topics that were put on the stage at every assembly between well brought up Southern folks. She liked it – the predictable lines the conversation would take, she loved to listen to the slow melodious voices of her people all the while watching the faces of her dear friends. She loved it as well when once in a while the talk fell on a book that she had had a chance to read and she could give her opinion. But mostly she just loved to listen, smile, observe and listen, only saying what was necessary.

She gave her hair another slow stroke, letting the bristles of the brush glide over the curls, for a second straightening them out before letting go of the strand, and having them spring back to life.

Yes all had been just right until the ladies were supposed to retire and the gentlemen left to their own devices – generally meaning louder talk, cigars and brandy - an event marked by the rustling of wide skirts and chairs being gallantly swept aside by the rapidly standing gentlemen; only two people didn't get up, or perhaps they had just done so more slowly. For a reason unknown to her a hush had fallen over the company, perhaps it had been the slight disturbance of the prescribed rituals, perhaps it had been something else. However no matter the reason, the outcome was the same; focus was directed at the two voices that were suddenly to be heard over the normal speech that had reigned at the table. She had not caught on to the topic of the bubbling fight but the seriousness had been evident. They normally kept the sparring matches to their own home, but something of some consequence must obviously have been said, as they were heading directly for a public rowing match. Public display of feelings, especially disagreeable ones such as this, were frowned upon; though truth be told the ladies with a love of gossip would frown now but just as quickly when at home in their own parlours throw away the pretence and indulge themselves in a delicious piece of gossip such as this. Dissecting the snippets they had heard, creating what would in all likelihood be a more scandalous picture than the reality of the event.

One voice, his deep baritone, was carefully controlled and filled with concealed anger; the other, her lighter one, was restrained but evidently hurt though anger was threatening to wipe out the hurt.

It was always fascinating to watch their encounters albeit also quite frightening, as such a display of feelings was so utterly unfamiliar to herself, and she therefore couldn't help but being attracted to it. If only to understand what drove such passionate outbreaks. Melanie new the cause of their fireworks only too well, as she had been the prime witness to many such sparring matches, both before but also sadly after they were married.

For some reason Rhett and Scarlett clashed like flint and steel. In all matter of fact it was none of Melly's affair, but there was something so magnificent about Scarlett and Rhett separately, Melanie couldn't help hoping they would combine. They seemed so alike in so many ways, and when to so strong and vividly alive people was together, she was not surprised that sparks erupted. She had hoped and perceived that it would be so from early on in their acquaintance, though she had hoped that when the union was formalised they would spark in a more controlled way.

Perhaps it was because their tempers was so different from her own that she found some morbid fascination in watching them destruct each other. She had always sensed that they both took quite a lot of pleasure from the sparring matches, though she couldn't fathom why. However lately… lately it seemed like more malice and actual hurt had snuck into the fireworks. And it saddened her immensely, as both were people she cherished greatly.

Especially because she knew that underneath all the harsh often hateful words were real feelings. The way Captain Butler followed every movement and gesture of his wife when she was unaware of the attention was heart warming. The way his eyes would light up with joy, though he tried to conceal it, whenever Scarlett smiled back at him. The way he seemingly, only saw her when they moved gracefully together when in each others arm. The way he had always been there for Scarlett in her direst hour of need. Perhaps not the way that she would have wanted a suitor to help, but help he had nevertheless done. There was no doubt in her mind that the love Rhett Butler felt for his wife was encompassing and strong, something she had formerly only read about in her books. He didn't put his feelings into words, or at least she didn't believe that he did, but to anyone who cared observing him, he clearly gave himself away. A multitude of small signs, that for some reason Scarlett was oblivious to. And Scarlett… she knew Scarlett in her own way felt strongly for her husband as well, though she seemed unaware of the fact. Mr Butler was the only man Scarlett had ever really let into her head, which Melanie knew was the greatest honour a woman could bestow on a man. And that more than anything told her how much Scarlett felt for her husband. She just had a very odd way of showing it.

In Melanie's opinion all they needed was a prod, hopefully just a gentle prod but they could both be so stubborn so a forceful one was possibly a more foolproof method, if only something or someone…

Suddenly her hand dropped, and she paused mid motion. Her mouth fell open and she starred into her own wide open eyes, looking back from the mirrors silvery surface…

Could she? No… no… no… she definitely couldn't and she imperceptibly shook her head at her own foolishness and continued towards her 100 strokes with renewed vigour.

Part of her brain seemed reluctant to let go of the idea that in a most sinister way had presented itself in her head.

Why not? An insistent voice brought up the subject she had just dismissed again.

Yes, why not? Somebody had to do something, why not her?

She couldn't come up with a definitive derisive answer to that question.

The idea that had just been a small seed, an insignificant flick of a thought which at an amazing speed was starting to put down roots, sprout branches, and to all effect present itself as something a little harder to get rid of than the initial fleck of dust in her mind.

Why at all not? But! But! But! You can't do it… a small voice of reason tried to insist.

A stubbornness she had only felt on very few occasions in her life, seemed to have been awoken from its forced slumber, and served the role as a caring gardener refusing to let reason and common sense take down the tree that now stood strongly in her mind where the seed had been moments before.

She could and she would. And even if she couldn't she would find a way. After all somebody had to do it.

No body should tell Melanie Wilkes that there was anything she couldn't do. Even if the prospect scared her to no end.

She smiled to herself, a smile she would - had she not known that she was not capable of smiling such a smile - have characterised as quite devious.

Deep in her own though she didn't her husband enter.

"What are you smiling at" She felt his hand on her should and the light touch of his lips on her newly brushed hair.

She met his eyes in the mirror.

"Nothing special, just that I am happy to be here"

"Come to bed" he smiled back at her with his grey eyes.

With a happy smile she crawled into bed and snuggled up next to the slim form of her husband.

Perhaps more people than two would derive some benefit from her little idea.

**A/N I hope you don't find my story too much OOC... but well if you do after all this is the Sunny Funny Ficathon :)**

**My prompt was:**

**SOHHKB:**

**"Rhett and Scarlett clashed like flint and steel. It was none of Melly's affair, but there was something so magnificent about Scarlett and Rhett seperately, Melanie couldn't help hoping they would combine."**

**I suppose the quote can be altered to work from anyone's perspective, if need be, but it would give a writer the chance to get into Melly's head a little.**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**/Merovia**


	2. Chapter 2

With a smooth well practised motion she slid in place the last hairpin. Thus straining the hold on her locks; not one was left to its own devices but rather kept under tight control by her simple hair style.

She breathed in deeply.

Her heart fluttered in nervousness and she felt as ill at ease as she rarely had.

She who always prided herself for her composed and caring nature, felt utterly flushed and off balance. All thanks to one small fragment of a thought that had refused to be ignored and forgotten as so many others had.

She breathed in again, as deeply as her corset would allow.

Hoping this way she could banish the overwhelming sense of dread that threatened to grip her. For a moment she felt paralysed by this grey cloudy feeling and in its wake the sneaking belief that she wouldn't be able to get herself to go through with her little scheme.

How could she even begin to imagine that she would have the power to influence something so completely foreign to her? And what if she made a bigger mess of the situation than it already was? She had never excelled at game playing and such things.

She felt like she was on the brink of something new; like this small scheme could very well push her towards a different kind of life… Something she was not even sure she wanted, yet she feared to step back from.

The world around her seemed almost too real, too real for her to dare go forward.

To other people the whole concept would have been nothing more than the slightest curve on the road ahead, but to Melanie it seemed like she was at a crossroad, even if she was aware that the alternate route ran only slightly to the left of her so far chosen path.

She needed air, needed air to clear her head, and get reality back into focus.

Stupid, stupid Melanie, why ever did you get such a stupid idea as to involve yourself in their affairs?

Her timidity and reason chided her. Pointing out to her that; if even the thought of what she was supposed to do could scare her so, then what about when she was in the middle of it all?

Everybody else are left to sort out their own sorry mess of a marriage, why are they different – the voice of her timidity, that longed for the normal peace and quiet, continued in her head, gaining wind since it hadn't been stopped immediately.

"Stop it, stop it" she told herself firmly

"I will go through with it, I have to!" The words sounded loud in the silent bedroom, though they were barely more than a whisper.

Melly, Melly speaking to yourself – not a good sign she thought, quelling the urge to continue her one on one conversation.

With timidity thus silenced, her breathing slowly normalised and her reason kicked back in, bringing along a much needed ounce of proportion about the venture she was about to get into. She really intended nothing more than a gentle poke, a motivation for the dear hotheads to find a mutual understanding.

We can't leave them to themselves – her heart argued back, sensing that this was the time to blow wind into the limp sails of resolution.

They obviously need help, and you are the only one who can see that...

...sees them that way.

You are the only one who can help.

There never is such a thing as "the only one" Timidity, answered back, not so easily silenced as reason.

Everybody can be replaced…

You don't really believe that; do you? Her heart and caring soul fired back pointedly. You know you are the only one who loves them, or at least her, enough to really care…

All the others are too busy revelling in all the scandal surrounding them to do so.

Timidity and its new friend uncertainty were momentarily shut up and Melanie hurried finishing her toilette, she needed to be around people or she would have to resume her internal fight.

She had been bearing witness to many such conversations during the previous week, alternating as she was between a firm belief that she had to do as she had planned and that the outcome would be a roaring success, and a crushing nervousness that told her that it was utter foolishness and that she better stick to what she knew and not meddle in other peoples business.

You have to go through with it you silly fool, she whispered to herself as she took in her appearance in the tall mirror.

Her gown was made from a soft greyish blue silk; it reminded her a little bit of the sea just after a storm. It was her favourite, and though it was far from new it still had a cut that she thought was not entirely out of fashion, and at least the cut complimented her small frame. She had also done something she had never done before, not even in her unmarried days, she hoped it wasn't too obvious such as to cause talk, yet obvious enough so that the people who were supposed to notice would notice the difference, but of course only notice in such a way that it would help her cause. The colour of the dress made her complexion whiter and her eyes seem clearer. Accentuating the colour of her brown hair and eyes.

Her eyes shone more clearly than was normal and her cheeks held a soft reddish glow, most certainly from the thought of the feat in front of her, though the effect was rather becoming. Overall, she decided, she thought she looked rather well, not a beauty, she wouldn't presume as much, but still... she felt, rather pretty.

She gave herself one last nervous glance in the mirror, forcing her lips into a small smile. She knew she had to do better than that if she were to be successful, oh what a stupid little fool she was to have ever considered that she could pull off something like what she had in mind.

She had never been able to attract anybody in that way, much less anybody as handsome as he. How would she ever be able to make anybody believe in something she had so little faith in herself?

She was starting to get second, no perhaps it would be more correct to label them 10th or 15th thoughts, as these insecurities were exactly what she had been battling with all through this long week.

"Melanie, my dear, are you ready" Ashley's melodic voice thankfully disrupted her train of thought before she was able to completely convince herself to give up on the whole plan.

His voice was swiftly followed by his head and the rest of his body as he appeared in the doorway.

"You look lovely" He said smilingly as he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on her cheek which made the hairs on her neck prickle ever so slightly.

This action more than anything helped to banish her misgivings about her scheme. It was such a long time since he had complimented her looks. Not that he refrained from complimenting her or giving her endearments, but most often it would be praise about her actions and her heart rather than her looks. Though she had not really acknowledged to herself that she missed these little caresses and signs of intimacy, the change was definitely welcome she decided.

"Thank you" She responded timidly, smiling as she reached for her cape. Before her fingers could make contact with the soft thick fabric of her long evening cape Ashley gracefully bent and picked it up from the bed and draped it around her shoulders.

"You look happy, has something special happened?" His grey eyes met hers in the mirror, smiling, questioningly. They made quite a handsome couple, especially tonight, not stunning or head turningly so, but still she was rather pleased with their combined appearance. His silver hair and light grey evening suit, matched the colouring of her dress quite well. He was so handsome her gallant hero of a husband; so handsome that she often felt that she didn't deserve to be matched up with him, but tonight she saw that they complimented each other well.

"No nothing special, I am just happy to be here with you, and that we are going to this party tonight" Her conscience was gnawing at her; she hated not being completely truthful with him, and hoped that her plan wouldn't cause any unforeseen trouble.

He smiled at her calmly, before giving her his arm.

"Then let's go Melanie, or we will be too late" With a last anxious prayer for the success of her venture she turned and placed her small hand on her husband's arm. Together they went down the stairs into the darkening evening.

Clip-clop clip-clop, the horse's hooves beat rhythmically against the stone paved road, breaking the stillness that was settling over the city after a long busy day. Their walk was only a short one, one she would normally have found refreshing before the nights activities. Now however it felt a bit like silence before the storm. She grabbed the arm of her husband a bit more tightly, silently bracing herself for what she had to set in motion. The weight of it was heavy on her shoulders; with each small step that brought them closer to their destination she felt it more keenly. Though she had told no one of her plans, she felt that she was obliged to go through with it. Her last possible escape she had left behind at home. She hoped, though she did not really believe that it would be that easy, that she could rest safely on her laurels after just one attempt.

"Hello Mr Elsing, Mrs Elsing" Ashley nodded to their friends as they met outside the door to the large city hall in which the party was being held. What it had been used for before the war, she did not remember, but for the past years it had been the assembly room for The Atlanta Post War Welfare Society. A society that held bi-annual balls and other gatherings. All in order to raise money for those in need. Though the ball wasn't as splendid as it would have been before the war, nor the participants as well off, it was still a worthy event. No matter their current circumstances all the guests felt that given their status as leading citizens of Atlanta, they were still obliged to help those even less fortunate. Sometimes the less fortunate person would be a neighbour, but this was never acknowledged openly, after everything had been lost, keeping the rigid rules of society in place seemed even more important to most.

As it was one of the major events in the Atlanta social calendar it had the added bonus that all who presumed to include themselves in the society of respectable people would be present, which of course meant that she could be reasonably sure that Captain Butler and his wife would be present. Though, lately, after Mr Butler had initiated his effort to get back in to the good graces of society in general they had both been present at a great deal of functions that they would normally have refrained from. Especially if he could bring dear sweet Bonnie... Oh how that dear sweet girl had opened many doors for her parents that they had shut firmly in previous years.

To be sure she had also verified the Butlers attendance with Scarlett earlier in the week as she had been with her sister in law for tea. A tea party was for her normally a very enjoyable affair, but this week she feared she had been rather beside herself not to say rather absent minded. Luckily most of the attending ladies attention had been focused on the rather delicious piece of gossip about the Westwood girl and the Yankee school teacher. A very degrading affair!

Melanie nodded and smiled to the Elsings as well, even managing a quick curtsey in honour of the elders. She felt unnaturally restless and jittery, a state of mind she hoped was not too easily readable on her face. Ashley though sensed her agitation as he eyed her, a questioning look in his eyes as he led her up the stairs and into the ballroom.

"Is anything the matter" a hint of worry was in his voice, she just shook her head, and sent him what she thought to be a reassuring smile. All the while trying to keep her breathing steady, so as to get her jumpy nerves and jumbled senses under control. If she hadn't loved her sister in law or her husband so well, she would never have put herself through the mental ordeal of it all. But Melanie had made up her mind, and thus there was no turning back, no matter how much she, at this moment would have preferred to sit in front of her own cosy fire at home, with nothing more challenging to do for the evening than worry about getting the stitches properly done in her latest table cloth embroidery.

The large room was lit with a multitude of candles, wrapping everything in a soft warm glow, creating a timeless atmosphere that erased the harsh lines in the faces of many of the guests. The walls were draped with generous amounts of fabric, which colour, albeit faded, served as a nice cover for the fact that the tapestry of the building was not in the spic and span shape that it would have been in, in better times. The fabric itself would at a closer inspection also have failed to pass for being up to standard. In addition to the washed out colour it was worn almost threadbare and in places torn, though the draping was done so cleverly as to hide the most worn out places; the tears as well, had been mended so skilfully that only the most critical eye would be able to spot it at a distance.

Canapés were arranged in an appetising way on the large buffet tables; garnering many a hungry glance from those who hadn't had the opportunity to fill up their bellies in advance. As was the rule, they would be served along with refreshing drinks as the president of the Welfare Society would bid a courteous welcome to the party. Later... later dancing would ensue.

"Good evening Hugh" Ashley who was on a first name basis with the younger member of the Elsing family greeted him with a friendly smile and an informal attitude, Melanie followed suit, again making an effort to rein in her wayward attention.

Face followed face as they made their rounds, finding their way to greet those who had already arrived, which were most. Gradually she started to relax. Perhaps they weren't coming after all. Perhaps she had found her lucky escape? Perhaps something had happened to prevent them from coming? After all Scarlett had said they would be here, even as her voice had rung with ill disguised contempt at the prospect.

Melanie had a long time ago divined that this sort of social function was not amongst her sister in law's favourite, not that it mattered to Melanie. Though Melanie never spoke of it openly nor would have acknowledged it should she have been asked so directly, she was most in accordance with her dear Scarlett on that particular point of view... Melanie had never really been able to see the full benefit of beneficiary gatherings such as this, and silently though that greater good could have been derived from simpler means. But she didn't mind it, after all any outing amongst her friends she found enjoyable, though to a lesser extent tonight than normally.

A deep rumbling laugh made her heart skip a beat and she turned around clumsily.

Oh no, there they were... No chance of escape, no turning back.

Clutching Ashley's arm a bit more tightly than she would have normally they steered towards the source of the laughter.

What if her tongue would let her down and leave her as dumb mule.

"How lovely to see you my dear Scarlett" She smiled at her dear sister, sending an unspoken apology and a prayer her way for good measure.

"You as well, Captain Butler" She forced a smile onto her face as she sought out the captains eyes, holding the eye contact for only a hint of a second before turning away.

How was she supposed to do this? Conveying her message without being to blatantly obvious. She didn't need anybody else to notice really. Just him... or rather her.

"What lovely fabric your coat is made from Mr Butler, where does it come from" Melanie felt her cheeks redden even as she spoke the words. Asking a man about his clothes, have you lost your mind she chided herself.

"And your dress too Scarlett" She added hurriedly

"you both look lovely" She concluded, feeling sure that the heat in her cheek would have spread to the rest of her face.

"Thank you Melanie" Rhett acknowledged the compliment.

"You look lovely as well" He smoothly returned the compliment, causing her cheeks to flare up again.

Luckily no one, except for Rhett Butler seemed to have noticed her awkwardness. His eyes rested on her just a moment longer than she felt was normal.

"Thank you Mr Butler" Trying to accompany her reply with a carefree flirty smile and holding his eyes just a moment longer than she felt comfortable with, slowly counting to three in her head befor looking away.

The effort however had been wasted as the other two were too busy with their old ritual. Ashley smiled at Scarlett and complimented her on her looks. The special gleam flickered in his grey eyes as they swept over the length of silks that Scarlett's dress was made of. She responded coyly, showing her dimples in a fake demure smile. It didn't bother Melanie, she knew the affection was only skin deep, safe in knowledge that Ashley's love was hers. His arm still interlinked with hers the obvious proof.

She noticed Rhett's body tense as he also took in the small scene. His eyes hardened and he smoothly bended to whisper something in Scarlett ear. His words made her head jerk up, and an undefinable emotion flickered through her eyes. Was it hurt, was it anger, was it sadness?

She had to help them. If only she could.

"How is your lovely daughter doing" Melly interrupted before a scene would evolve between the two.

"Thank you miss Melly, Bonnie is just fine, though she is teething and therefore not altogether pleasing company all the time. Mammy however assures me that it is completely normal" He smiled, making an effort to give her his attention

"How is your fine son?" To which she responded with a few conventional phrases. Rhett's attention however was wandering again as Scarlett's giggle rang clearly. Melanie couldn't help but notice how his hold on his wife's arm tightened ever so slightly. To the outside viewer everything looked proper, two friendly couples having an enjoyable chat, but she felt the underlying currents keenly.

She had to help them. Had to make Scarlett see what she was blinded to. Had to make Rhett see that what he thought he saw was only a faint echo of something long gone.

"Teething you say" Melanie grasped after the only straw of conversation she could think of, encouraging Captain Butler to elaborate on the topic. He was always so kind to her, and she hoped this partiality to her would proove to be favourable to her.

With a visible effort he diverted his attention away from his wife and Ashley Wilkes as he focused his eyes on the latters wife.

"Would you care to accompany me to the buffet, Miss Melly? I can fill you in on the wonders of teething on our way"

**A/N First of all thanks to those of you who took the time to feedback me on the first part, hope you enjoyed the second part as well... sorry it was a bit longer in the making than I originally intended...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Just to prove I have not disappeared in a whisp of smoke. Please behold a new chapter of Hand that Rocks. I am afraid it is rather short. But I hope by pushing it outhere for all of you to scrutinie I will get the spark of inspiration to continue this story. I know what I want to write. Just having avery hard time getting it down.**

As Melanie Wilkes placed her satin gloved hand lightly on the arm of Captain Butler nausea flooded through her every veins. This was her chance. This was her slim window of opportunity. She felt the weight of the world on her shoulders, feeling as though the happiness of her two dear friends were her sole responsibility. The stress manifesting itself – not she feared as a becoming red glow to her cheeks – but as red blotches sneaking up from her neck settling on her cheeks making them burn as if from an angry sunburn or a vicious rash.

She tried to force her mind onto happier tracks. Wanted to capture a sunnier mood, which were undeniably necessary if she were to be successful in her venture. Gloomy stern flirtation – who had ever heard of such a thing?

However all she was able to conjure was faded images from a long forgotten past. Blurred memories of a past humiliation in exactly that game she was now reluctantly entering. The images might be torn around the edges and the colours faded, but now as remembrance swept through her, the burning sting of humiliation rang clear.

The ballroom momentarily faded away and she was back again in the place she had for that sole reason abhorred.

Melanie Wilkes had always been an exemplary student, with an eager mind and a keen interest in learning. She excelled in the subjects that were deemed fit for ladies, sowing, knitting, housekeeping, and also and perhaps foremost in literature. Even common social graces had been a strong suit, with her pleasant being and polite manners towards her peers as well as those beneath her, though we now are getting closer to the sore spot.

In her last year Melanie had attended what was described as Advanced Social graces, though flirting classes might be a better and more to the point – though altogether unfitting – term. Classes that had turned from at first being generally tolerable for the timid Melanie Wilkes into something excruciatingly painful.

Even then Melanie had lived most of her life in the expansive universe of literature, cried with the heroines in her heartbreak, or felt the thrilling stir of life when said heroine would venture out on an adventure that she would never ever dream of entering into in the world outside the written word. Her life had been planned out for her, mapped almost from the time she took her first stumbling strides. Not even the devastating blow of loosing her parents in a far too young age had done much to alter the sunny well groomed path of her life.

Married she would be – naturally – to either Ashley Wilkes or her more distant relation in Macon. Which of course made the topic of the class of less relevance to her. Nevertheless she had listened with frightened awe to each of the teachers utterings, she knew that even if she had not been almost betrothed she would never have been able to conduct herself in the self assured manner that seemed to be a requirement for successful flirting.

She had listen, though at the same time done her best to blend in with the wallpaper. A skill that thankfully came naturally to her. So as not to attract the attention of the hawk eyed - rather too forward for Melanie's taste - Mrs Harrington. An elegant lady with a very well groomed appearance, though her rather prim appearance had made Melanie wonder what special qualifications she had that made her suitable for teaching such a topic as this. Though Melanie had soon found out that her knowledge in this particular area was extensive, so she had come to the conclusion that Mrs Harrington must once had been a beautiful young girl.

On the particular day that now, after so many years of being hidden under an inch deep layer of mind dust, Melanie had been weaving a rather intriguing story in her mind about how the young Mrs Harrington might have behaved. The content of the story not unlike one she had just finished reading. Being locked away in her imagination she had lost track of the lesson until suddenly Mrs Harrington's sharp voice like a whiplash had erupted her daydream. She remembered clearly the dazed confusion she had felt, and sensing an unprepared target Mrs Harrington had gone down on her like an eagle on its unsuspecting prey, making a fool of her in front of the entire class.

Exposing her lack of abilities in this area to the entire class in an entirely unforgiving way. Thus thoroughly destroying any ounce of faith she might have had about ever mastering the art of flirtation.

It had all ended with Melanie most unnaturally for her storming out of the class, tears stinging in her eyes and cheeks burning.

Mrs Harrington had never addressed her in class again, but the humiliation stung clearly every week as they had entered the gloomy lit room in which these particular classes were held.

And this old and almost forgotten humiliation now served as the ultimate tongue tier, making her task even more difficult.

Breath in – breath out. Remember her words, not what happened. Smile, keep eye contact, smile. Laugh, eye contact, smile. If possible touch arm, eye contact, smile, smile. Say something light and interesting. Smile, eye contact, smile.

The words rang as clear as the sting of humiliation nevertheless her success was negligible.

Rhett Butler luckily did not comment on her discomfort, though he several times eyed her at fitst curiously, then more worriedly, and after her third forced laugh and blushing eye contact - almost questioningly.

However he seemed to understand that whatever inner conflict he was witnessing, voicing his concern would only make it worse. Instead he kept the conversation flowing. Filling the gaps where her words should have mingled with his own.

Melly was eternally grateful, though of course she could never openly tell, as it would mean admitting to her little plan.

For the umpteenth time she wondered why most everybody else she knew, was so quick to dismiss the elegant Captain Butler as a rogue and an ungentlemanly cad. He always treated her with such gentle consideration and care, and she could not – despite his flows – think of him as anything but a gentleman.

Slowly she started to relax, and the conversation flowed more readily. Her blush finally retreating back into a somewhat more healthy glow. And the sounds and impressions of the room actually found their way into her jumbled mind.

Happy voices and giggles from where the young maidens were seated with their beaus, the agitated voice of a male engaged in a lively discussion with friends. An inappropriate laughter quickly quelled by an elder matron. Clinking of glasses, scrambling with forks and plates at the light buffet, where snacks were laid out for the convenience of the attending guests. The lone fiddle being tuned prior to the first dance, while the remaining musicians sat waiting calmly – silently. Smell of smoke blending with the ladies cologne.

She briefly sought out Ashley in the crowd, he however was still engrossed in his conversation with Scarlett, and did not meet her eye. Nor did Scarlett seem to notice that her husband had been stolen away by another woman.

Momentarily she felt a bit deflated by this lack of interest from both her husband and her dear friend, but she quickly banished the feeling, and decided to put more effort into her self assigned quest. With renewed energy she turned back to the man at her side, in an effort to stage the performance of her life.

She smiled – though perhaps a bit forced – still a smile that did not look more like a scared grimace than an actual smile. And the words when they came – were actual words, not indiscernible sounds.

Smile – eye contact – smile. The words rang repetitively in the back of her mind, as a chant in church on Sundays. Smile – eye contact – smile.

It still felt scarily awkward, even if perhaps a little bit more manageable. Perhaps it was the assurance, that not everybody in the room where eyeing her, nor labelling her behaviour as wanton . Slowly realising that the behaviour she thought was terribly forward would not be recognised as such from any body else.

A slow smile spread across her face, lightening her up from within, just as a pair of eyes from across the room came to a sudden halt on her. Focusing on her for a moment with an involuntarily pensive look in the, before continuing their travel from guest to guest.

Also Rhett Butler at Melanie's side noticed the sudden change in his companions demeanour. He had just before followed her glance towards his wife and the honourable Mr Wilkes, seen the brief sadness flicker across the soft features of the gentle woman, and now, with surprise noticed the genuine sense of happiness that was now easily readable on those very same features.

He himself did not feel as readily able to shed the emotion that filled him at the before mentioned sight. Anger and hurt. His two most familiar companions.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself tonight Miss Melly" Ensuring that his voice carried none of his inner conflict – as was his habit when addressing Melanie Wilkes.

With surprise he noticed how his words caused colour to creep into said lady's cheek. He couldn't exactly put his finger on what, but something was definitely different with Melanie tonight. The normally calm, kind and well balanced woman, seemed what he could only describe as agitated. Though he could not pinpoint the reason. From his point of view, this evening was not unlike so many other evenings he had attended as of late. Therefore this small alteration in her behaviour, a change he was sure he was the only one to notice, piqued his curiosity. Wordlessly he promised himself to keep a keen eye on the woman through the evening.

Half an hour later Rhett Butler was even more puzzled. Had the thought not been so utterly absurd he would have sworn that Miss Melly was actually flirting with him. Had any one else than Miss Melly behaved in the same way it wouldn't have caused as much as a lifted eyebrow from him, after all (though reluctant to admit it) he was aware that he received his fair share of longing lusty glances from women. But Melly. Melly was different, always had. Even now he didn't get that vibe from her. Yet he felt sure that Melanie Wilkes was flirting with him.

He couldn't pinpoint why exactly. Nevertheless with each passing moment he got more certain of the fact.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Here we go another update... see I've tried to do better and not let you hang for... hmm (sorry) a couple of months. Three weeks or so is not that bad now is it? I know it is only short, but more will come, in a hopefully not too distant future._**

**_Well were did we leave off. Oh yes that's true. We left our dear Mr Butler quite puzzled at Melanies odd behaviour. Well, lets see were this story takes our characters next ;)_**

**_Happy Reading_**

- - - - - - - - -

Though unlikely to admit it willingly and openly Rhett Butler prided himself of many things.

He of course took pride in his appearance, and in being a man of strong resolution and strength. He took pride in his rebellious reputation, in being seen as a devil may care man, and also in not being fooled by the hypocrisy that so many people hid their true intentions behind.

In addition to that he also took pride in being a man who kept his word, despite often appearing to do the opposite.

Those things however were all quite common traits in a man of his breeding and upbringing, bar perhaps the disrespect for the common social acceptance of hypocrisy, and thus not something that would have stood out, had he been forced to make a list of his best liked skills.

However, one thing more than anything else he was proud of; namely his ability to read people and interpret their actions.

A trait that would have caused many a lifted eyebrow from his fellow men, if a comparison of this imaginary list should ever take place, as it was definitely not something that stood out as a particularly masculine or even gentlemanly ability as it implied silent participation in events.

Not that this skill was something he bragged about on a daily basis, but he was in all matter of fact fairly certain that had it not been for said skill, all that would have been left of him at this point in time was a fleck of dust and a moss grown tombstone in some God forsaken corner of the world.

At the very least his life would have turned out quite differently from the way it had...

First of all without it he would never have been such a successful gamester – thus removing the foundation for his now well established wealth; nor would he have been able to navigate with the same success amongst the less admirable types he had associated with in the context of many of his business adventures. Many a time had what his silent observation had taught him guided his words, and brought success were his initial choice of words might have had the exact opposite effect

Also and perhaps just as importantly he would never have been able to see through his fathers hypocritical ways, and thus not have felt the need to rebel and expose said hypocritical ways to the world. An action that had in the end let to the striking of his name in the Butler family bible and to him being banished from the slow paced city of Charleston.

Of course, had Rhett Butler been someone without this talent, he might have led a perfectly happy life of his fathers inheritance, married to a beautiful yet uninspiring wife in the beautiful city he had once called home, and where the shattered pieces of his shed responsibility still could be found.

But he wasn't and for that Rhett Butler was ever thankful. Just the thought of how dull a life he would then have lived brought a slight frown to his face.

Thus the talent for observation and understanding people and their motivation was perhaps his most cherished gift.

It was no coincidence that Rhett Butler was also a great fan of eavesdropping, since it would often quite plainly tell you the things you could only guess at from merely observing people.

All in all to summarise in brief - this talent for observing and interpreting peoples actions and seeing through false pretences into hidden agendas had been a valuable gift that inevitably through a series of very interesting events had led Rhett Butler to exactly this point and place in time.

Meaning that from a very early age Rhett Butler had not only learned what could be derived by being an observer of people and their actions, but perhaps just as importantly he had learned how to apply the knowledge derived from this observational skill in a manner that would benefit himself and his ends. In some instances, if he saw fit, it might also benefit the one he observed.

Though that of course had not been his initial motivator.

Thus with the discovery of Melanie's odd behaviour this evening and the likely flirtatious intention behind it he decided to put this well honed skill to practice in order to discover what was her motivator for acting in such a, for her, uncharacteristic way.

The straight forward answer of course would be that she wanted to light the burning flame of jealousy and passion in the bosom of her husband.

This however was something that he was a bit reluctant to believe.

In all the years Rhett Butler had known Melanie Wilkes, he had never seen any indication that she felt she lacked something in the department of marital love. Never did she look at her husband, wooden-headed that he might be according to the very personal opinion of Rhett Butler, with anything less than total devotion. Always giving the air of requited love. A clear case of love serving as a blindfold to the faults of the one you hold dear, was the derisive conclusion Rhett Butler had often made from this fact. Though, secretly he admitted to himself, he wouldn't have minded if the same sort of blindfold could hide the faults he possessed to the cat eyed woman he held dear, and provide him with the same kind of loving devotion that Melanie Wilkes bestowed in plenty on her undeserving husband.

Since he neither in recent days not tonight saw any indication that this had changed, his curiosity was peaked. If not for gaining more attention and devotion from your loved one, then what would drive a person such as Miss Melly who was in no way inclined to flirt to do exactly that?

If not herself then who or what was to be gained from it?

Rhett Butler was indeed thoroughly puzzled. And as always when something puzzled him his interest was sparked, which only made him more eager to identify the facts behind his puzzlement.

So while still exuding an air of indifference to the whole situation his black eyes took in every move, every glance and every word that came from his companion. He saw the way she awkwardly tried to catch his eyes, or show an unnatural interest in every word he uttered. Saw the rosy hue that told the tale of the discomfort the task of being so forward obviously put on her.

He followed her gaze wherever her eyes went, he dissected her words for any hidden indication of her agenda. All the while keeping up a noncomitant conversation that served as an excellent backdrop for Miss Melly's flirtatious adventures.

He noticed how her eyes often sought out her husband and his wife across the room. Yet he still found no trace of jealousy when her eyes shortly afterwards would return to him.

It wasn't until one of these occasions where Scarlett briefly turned and made eye contact with Melanie as she looked at them that he got a hint as to Miss Melly's intention. An intention that he found staggeringly unbelievable. Yet beautifully simple and plausible and in full accordance with the loving heart that were beating rhythmically in the mousy woman's chest.

When the gentle grey eyes of Melanie Wilkes briefly made contact with the sparkling green eyes of Scarlett Butler, the former most uncharacteristically withdrew her gaze and with something that could only be described as deliberate precision and care turned towards the latter's husband and gently (if only very briefly) placed a gloved hand on the arm of said husband while saying something that finished with a hint of a smile and a nod of the head.

To Rhett who had observed the little scene play out with keen interest, the intention was clear. Though he had to control himself not to let his mouth hang open stupidly with the surprise. Of all the things he had expected to find behind Miss Melly's behaviour this evening, this was beyond even his wildest imagination. So unlike her, yet in a strange way it made perfect sense.

Perhaps he had underestimated just how well Melanie Wilkes understood the people around her.

Momentarily he eyed her with a new found respect. He had always respected her for her integrity, her genuine respect for all people and first and foremost her unstudied sincerity in all her actions. Even if he often found it borderline naïve, at least she was true to herself and her beliefs. Melanie Wilkes was a lot less impressed by the monetary values of the world than so many others he could readily come to think of.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N - To all my dear reviewers, thank you so much for your encouraging comments. Inspiration hit me, and what you find here is the result at a much earlier date than i expected. I hope you enjoy. **_

_**The conversation at the end of the chapter I found a bit difficult to write... I hope it does not show to much. **_

A few hours later at two different places across the town, at almost exactly the same time two voices rang out with almost exactly the same question.

One of the voices belonged to a woman, and was posed in the plush surroundings of the Butler mansion. The other belonged to a man, and was posed in a slightly less elaborately decorated environment.

The woman as you have probably already guessed was Scarlett O'Hara, to the great (or perhaps not so great) surprise of her husband. She leaned lightly against the door frame trying to exude the air of confident indifference that Rhett Butler mastered so well.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" Her voice rang through the stillness that had reigned ever since they had left the party.

The carriage ride had been silent, the getting out of the carriage had been silent. Even their goodnight at the foot of the stair a moment before had been silent. A mock bow, a dry kiss on the hand, and a curt nod before Rhett had turned to the library for what she could only assume was a nightcap.

The lone flame had been flickering until late for many a night since she had banished him from her bedroom. Normally she didn't mind but tonight, tonight something was nagging her.

Since she didn't receive any reply she put a foot forward reluctantly entering what she perceived as a premise of his. Of course it was quite a silly notion. As lady of the house she had the right to enter every room as often as she pleased, and at any time of the day she saw fit. But somehow, she felt as if the library and its heavy furniture belonged to Rhett as soon as the sky outside darkened. Perhaps it was the long shadows leaving the room in a continuous state of gloom as soon as the blinds were closed to fend of the outside darkness. Mysterious shadows creeping in from everywhere, like the incomprehensible workings of the mind of her husband.

"Rhett… Did you have a good time tonight?" The question came out a little more hesitant than she had intended. She hated the vulnerability that he might put into her current action.

Slowly he looked up, he hadn't noticed her enter, so deeply engrossed had he been in his own thoughts. He was slowly going over the events of the night, more specifically Miss Melly's surprising actions. He didn't know whether to be grateful that she clearly felt obliged to help resolving the current situation, or to feel compromised that she had so clearly seen his unrequited feelings and his wife's disregard for said feelings. Ever since the birth of his precious daughter his marriage had turned into a dangerous territory, it felt like walking in a desert where the sand might at the most unexpected time slide beneath his feet and pull him down. He had never expected the birth of his first child to have such an impact. Before they had if not been devoted lovers, at least been almost friends. Sharing thoughts and bits of their lives.

But after Scarlett giving birth and his subsequent eviction from the marital bed their former companionable coexistence had been turned upside down. He had lost not only the free access to her body, but more than that they had lost their quiet time together. They had always fought and flung more angry than tender words at each other. But at least before they had had their moments of peaceful quiet where they had been kind to each other, and had let each other in to their otherwise separate lives.

It was something that hurt him far more than the loss of his marital rights did, though of course Scarlett would never accept the truth of such a statement. This loss of their mental intimacy had sparked them to go on to further hurt each other. At least that was his irrational motivator he acknowledged, what guided her was less apparent.

It was, he believed and hoped, this kind of elaborate fireworks – fireworks that had unfortunately not been limited to their own home - that had led Miss Melly to take action. He did not hope that her insight went to deep into his mind and his feelings for Scarlett.

It was this train of thought and silent analysis that Scarlett disrupted.

"Yes, Yes I had" he replied, slightly surprised that she had.

"Care to join me Mrs Butler?" He lifted his glass and twisted it so that the light from the fire got caught in the amber liquid and made it come alive as it swirled around the edges.

The crackle of silk against leather told the tale of her acceptance of his invite.

"A drink?"

He saw the offended refusal in her eyes, but then apparently she decided to give up the pretence and accept this offer as well.

"Yes please" she responded with a proud tilt of her chin, never one to show defeat.

"And You Scarlett, did you have a good time tonight"

"Yes, Yes of course I did" she responded almost derisively.

"That was an awfully curt answer, for what must have been an evening in heaven at the arms of Tu Amore" He eyed her momentarily through lazy eyes before turning his eyes back to his glass.

"Why are you asking?"

"I only responded in kind to your request. Isn't that what a husband and wife does? Inquiring politely after the happenings of the day?"

"Even if that is all there is left in this sham of a marriage" he concluded almost as an afterthought.

Deciding to ignore her husband's remark, so as to steer the conversation down her path of interest.

"Did Melanie have something interesting to tell you tonight?"

"Not particularly... So pray tell me, why are you asking" he again swirled his glass letting the contents do its golden dance around the edges.

"No reason" She hesitated slightly.

"Just seemed like you spent most of the time tonight at her side" She continued, struggling to keep a slight pout out of her tone. It couldn't help to have Rhett keep too much of an eye on him.

"And what should it matter, my dear?" He turned and looked at her fully for the first time.

"Didn't you spend much the same amount of time dangling at her husband's arm?" Though posed as a question, in reality it had more the ring of a dry statement of facts.

"Well" he challenged her, had the darkness been less protruding she would have seen the definite glint of humour in his eyes. Unfortunately however the soft lighting did not do much to facilitate close scrutiny of facial expressions, and thus she missed it.

"I really cannot discuss this with you Rhett" failing to see the contradiction in her statement and the previous question.

"If it bothers you that much I will tell you what kept me so occupied with Mrs Wilkes tonight. She had some questions about Bonnie, and I had some questions myself on the topic of small babies"

"Don't you think it would have been rather more appropriate to ask me those questions" her feathers ruffled as always by even the smallest hint at her maternal skills or lack thereof.

"And pray tell me Mrs Butler, due to what circumstances do you think that would have been a better way to go about this thing?"

"Well, after all I am the child's mother, and unless you've failed to notice I already raised two children."

She knew it was foolish of her to let his words riddle her so, knowing exactly what his next words on this subject would be. But as always with Rhett Butler, he had a way to irk her that made her lose all sense and say more than she intended.

With deliberate slowness Rhett got up.

"Do you really want us to have the discussion tonight? You already know my opinion of your so called maternal skills. It hasn't changed you know my dear"

"It wasn't me who brought up the subject" Scarlett responded trying to sound cool and aloof despite the tell-tale flashes of anger that sprang from her eyes.

"Now, don't ruffle your feathers my dear, let us conclude this evening with the best resemblance of harmony that we can muster" Irking her on would have been far too easy. But for once he didn't feel like igniting the full fireworks. He had much on his mind that a sparring match with his wife would not help him clarify.

"I bid you goodnight dear wife" he quickly bent down and placed his strong lips in her soft locks, and exited the room before Scarlett cooked up a poisonous reply for him; that would make it impossible for him to leave, before having verbally duelled to the bitter end.

Scarlett however did not leave for some time after. She just sat alone in the semi darkness. Leg curled up despite the discomfort it caused her due to her fairly restrictive garments, enjoying the warmth emitting from the fireplace. A cold and lonely bed was all that awaited her atop the stairs, and at this moment not something she looked forward to enjoy. Also something about the evening irked her. She knew that she could in all rightness not complain about the way neither her husband nor Melanie had acted. Normally it didn't bother her, rather she would have relished in the fact that she had had a whole evening of constant attention from her dear Ashley. But something had been off, she couldn't pinpoint what exactly. But something had definitely been off.

Like a wolf sensing the trespassing onto their territory by a competitor for the space she sensed this trespassing into her territory. Of course she would never recognise the feeling as such, since she would never have acknowledged the want for this particular territory.

Across the town as I've already stated much the same words were uttered at much the same time. This time however it was a male voice uttering the words.

"Did you have a good time tonight" They had just returned home from the soiree and opted for an early retirement, and thus Ashley found himself sitting on their bed. He had already changed into his pyjamas and was sitting against the headstand, a worn volume resting against his legs tugged under the bed covers.

Melanie on the other hand was once again sitting at her vanity carefully brushing out her hair which only hours before with great care had been put into her chosen hairstyle.

She paused for a second mid stroke, feeling her heartbeat raise just slightly. Had Ashley noticed that she had spend more than an appropriate part of the evening in conversation with Captain Butler, and did he condemn her behaviour.

She felt how heated colour crept onto her cheeks, thankful that the soft lightning did its best to provide cover for her discomfort. Slowly she raised her eyes, and met her husbands grey ones in the mirror. And relaxed. No condemnation could be found in the soft greyness, a hint of curiosity perhaps, but other than that nothing other than would she normally found.

With an unconscious sigh she continued her meticulous work on her soft brown locks.

"Yes I did have a good time tonight" She smiled slightly.

"Did Mr Butler prove to be a good companion? It seems to me you spent rather more time than usual in conversation with him tonight"

For a moment she thought she saw a flash of something unknown in her dear husbands kind grey eyes. A flash of an intenser feeling, but before she could start to analyse it the stir on the calm waters had vanished, and she decided it could have been nothing more than a trick of lightning.

"Yes, I hope you don't mind" immediately reverting to her peacemaking ways, never one to want to cause a stir. Sincerely hoping that even if a small part of her had wished to incite that special gleam in his eyes when looking at her, this would not be the time for any open confrontation on the subject.

"Only the poor man was so concerned about dear Bonnie that I found it rude to stop him" She forced her face into her normal sweet smile, hoping that he would not dive deeper into the subject.

Apparently Ashley had no inclination to stir the conversation into deeper waters either, instead he just cast her a small searching glance.

"No of course not my dear" He smiled his slow soft smile that always brought warmth to the very core of her body.

"you should have heard some of the things he asked about, I was quite surprised how engrossed he is in that baby's upbringing" She said with an indulgent smile.

Suddenly realising how such a comment could be misinterpreted she hastily changed the subject.

"And our dear Scarlett, was she well? I hope you did not spend to much time discussing business" Again she felt the unvoiced question in his eyes, but having no answer to give him, she just smiled again.

This time she sensed the awkwardness on Ashleys side.

And the conversation continued on its stumbling path.

In order to avoid any more awkwardness she instead stirred the conversation onto the safer topic of literature.

Thus for the first time ever she had decided to withhold a bit of her thoughts from Ashley, and pretend that nothing had transpired this evening that had not transpired on many other evenings.

After finishing her nightly toilette to her satisfaction she slowly crept under the warm blankets and after another few exchanges about the latest literary adventures that Ashley had enjoyed she fell into a for Melanie rather restless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all - immensely sorry for the long time between updates. Real life has been crazy lately, but to use that as the sole excuse I guess would be too much. However, here it is the next chapter in my Sunny Funny story... I am not completely satisfied with it, bust as I had promised an update to an insistent proder before summer I guess I could not drag it out anymore... as we have had 25-30 degrees (celcius that is) for the last 2-3 days. So now with the post done and away I will go enjoy the sun.**

**Hope you enjoy, and please share your thoughts on this latest addition with me.**

"How considerate of you to stop by Scarlett" Melanie smiled sweetly at her former sister in law. Her eyes showed nothing but real pleasure at this unexpected visit. But involuntarily she felt her heart beat just a little faster. Nothing alarming just a slightly elevated pulse. Never a master of deception though, she was sure Scarlett could see right through her, and she felt her cheeks burn.

Scarlett normally never took the time to stop by the Wilkes small house unless specifically invited, and more often than not the request would have to be repeated before it reaped any success. Today however, no invitation had been issued, and thus Melanie was taken by surprise by this unexpected visitor.

Not of course that the visit was holly undesirable – on the contrary had she always encouraged her dear sister to treat this place as her second home – but definitely a surprise. A surprise that she felt that might very well have been brought about by the events at the party a few night prior. After all Ashley had for some reason mentioned Captains Butlers particular attention off handedly more than a few times, and she felt sure that if her dear husband had noticed anything special in the amount of time and the number of words she had exchanged with Captain Butler, then so would Scarlett. Scarlett was not perhaps one to notice details, though this in general not applied when men were involved, she reflected remembering how Scarlett would notice any change in the amount of attention lavished on her during the war and the rush of party going that had followed Scarlett's abandonment of secluded widowhood. Not that she had ever judged her sister in law on this point.

She wondered whether today she would be subjected to a full frontal attack or a different approach. Her dear sister could sometimes be very blunt and direct, two qualities (if one chose to deem them so) that she herself lacked completely. Well, you reap as you sow, Melanie thought in an effort to calm herself, though she felt keenly how her heart pumped in expectant aggitation and the hue in her cheeks deepen.

"Yes! wasn't it! – I thought it much too long since I had visited your dear household, dear Sister" The word uttered were perfectly amiable, but was it a trick of her imagination or was there just a hint of frost in the voice, and did the eyes glitter more dangerously than normally. Or was it just her imagination that played tricks with her out of guilt? She mentally questioned herself as she leaned into kiss her dear sisters cheeks.

"I am happy to see you as always" Melanie replied, trying to put as much genuine feeling into the words as she could.

"Did you bring the children or come alone" Melanie asked almost as a reflex though the answer was quite clear.

"Well come in my dear"

The other woman nodded in accept and followed the lead of the hostess.

As they entered the living room, Melanie noticed how Scarlett's eyes fleetingly, almost an automatic reflex, flickered about the room. Was she checking to see if they were alone? Or did she look for something... someone else? For an instant Melanie wondered who she was looking for, and whether it was something she always did. Then she dismissed the thought. She had a mission set for her and she had to go through with it. If it would benefit more than her friend sitting now opposite her then it was only for the better.

"Let me get you some tea" she alighted quickly from the room. She needed a second or two to gather her thoughts, think out a strategy. What would Scarlett do in a situation like this? She had to force herself to be brazen, to be brave... to go through with what she had set at sea.

What a beautiful picture she portrays was the genuine thought that ran through Melanie's head as she re-entered the small living room. The dress made from a striped silk in pastel hues, was well fitted and probably brand new, starched collar and a wide skirt gathered elegantly around her as she sat perched on the edge of the settee. A rare and delicate flower she could easily be mistaken for as long as you looked only at her petite frame, but the glint in her eyes, the tilt of her head would quick enough give the truth away. Her almost raven black hair was scraped back from the face and arranged in an elaborate hair style, much too elegant for ordinary day wear. Melanie felt quite ordinary in comparison, a well worn, though pristine dress, brown locks gathered in a simple up turn. Nothing to stand out she knew... much like the décor of the room she gave of more of a plain air than the exquisite woman in her sparkling finery. But such were Scarlett's ways, and though Melanie couldn't help but wonder how much easier Scarlett's, at times even her own, life would be if only her sister in law would sometimes put a lid on her elaborate ways, she also admired this ability in Scarlett. She said devil may care to her surroundings and took the consequences without complaining. Her temper might flare if she felt any injustice in the process, but it never made her crawl and beg, never made her second guess – openly at least – her actions. Such was her greatest forte and perhaps in this case her greatest fault. For she feared that it was exactly this blunt bullheaded way that stood in the way of her happiness.

"So that was an enjoyable party" Scarlett didn't care to specify what particular party she referred to, but to Melanie it was all to clear and would have been as well if this particular party had not been such a stand out event in the social calendar. She feared that the burning hue that had receded whilst she had busied herself with tea-making and other appropriate hostess activities immediately had sprung back into her cheeks.

"It was so indeed, a very elegant affair" she spoke with as much indifference as she could muster.

"and for a good cause..." she continued hesitantly adding a smile as she looked up into Scarlett's face.

"A very good cause indeed" scrutinizing green eyes met timid brown eyes.

"And dancing.. we so rarely get a chance to dance nowadays, do we Scarlett...? I know how much you love dancing" She forcibly stopped her ramblings – act normally you ninny she scolded herself.

"Yes, Dancing" Scarlett sipped her tea as if to stop herself from saying more too hastily.

"It was a joy to see how the young people enjoyed this rare chance..."

"I have to thank you for not minding me spending so much time with _your_ husband, and even taking care of _mine_ in the process – did you enjoy the exchange?" Again the words uttered was perfectly amiable, though perhaps their timing was not as Scarlett's words interupted her own. But there was also an underlying tone which Melanie either heard or imagined that made her take extra notice of her sister in law.

"Captain Butler is a very skilled dancer"

"Indeed" Glinting eyes over the edge of the cup, a delicate bite from the proffered cake showing small razor sharp teeth. There was something threateningly feline over Scarlett this morning, or perhaps it was just her mind playing tricks on her. She shuddered inwardly as the mental image of Scarlett O'Hara clawing and biting her arose in her mind. Chiding herself again she pushed it away. What a silly notion! And wasn't this exactly what she had wanted to do...? She wasn't even sure if Scarlett was aware of what she was doing, possibly it was just an automatic response from the strong women sitting in front of her whenever she unconsciously sensed any trespassing real or imagined to her territory.

"Almost like the old days, I recognised several of the musicians" Melanie mused, for a moment forgetting her strained positioned and lost herself in thoughts of days long gone.

"Yes, yes..." Scarlett dismissed before continuing "You enjoyed supper" A raised eyebrow and and inquisitive glance followed. Green eyes glinting under black well shaped brows. The pale skin emphasising the unnatural colour of the eyes.

"Yes thank you, a very varied choice, and well made"

"Ahh yes... the choice, hope you were happy with your selection?" The voice curt and clipped, showing no small note of restraint. Another sip, another bite, another flash of green eyes. Veiled anger? Or a hyperactive imagination?

"arhem... yes, very tasty and delicate" She smiled, or tried to. Act as you always do you silly girl, she once again scolded herself for being so timid and scared of the other woman. Act normally, act normally, pretend like all is normal, after all you have done nothing wrong. You cannot let her see that you feel guilty. Act normal act normal. Breathe, smile, talk... now what would you normally say.

"And the company – did you enjoy the company?" Once again she was slightly baffled by Scarlett's straightforwardness. Scrutinizing eyes, then they retreated almost pensive. Small green flashes distracting her from what should be just another conversation with her sister in law.

"Yes, So many dear old faces present... a lot of visitors whom I hadn't seen for a while" She smiled again.

"Oh, I didn't notice that you had much chance to speak with all these dear old acquaintances" Melanie almost coughed her tea at the bluntness of the question. What to respond. Scarlett of course was right, she hadn't had the opportunity to speak with as many of the acquaintances coming from out of town to visit friends and family, and enjoy an opportunity to have a gay night, as she normally would. But still it had been the truth that she had enjoyed seeing them all.

"Perhaps not as much as I would have liked, but when is the time we have with our dear friends ever enough" was the diplomatic compromise, unintentionally uttered a little wistfully.

"Well I suppose then I have to thank you for spending such a great part of the evening in the company of _my_ husband...

...I appreciate your well meaning advice. In the future though do not feel obliged to make such sacrifice on our behalf" Scarlett not a great master of irony, managed just a hint of it.

Again Melanie was stunned, this time she felt in no doubt about the underlying threat. The green eyes had glinted dangerously as the last words were spoken. Telling the tale of barely restrained anger... and jealousy? behind them.

After these last words only a few more polite sentences were exchanges. Both women seemed rather pensive though their display of it couldn't have been further distinguished. Their finals adieus were made politely as well. And Melanie could almost tell herself that the more to the point word exchanges had been solely made up from her recently hyperactive imagination.

No matter what she had to go forward with her plan, had to keep up courage. But oh – it seemed it would be much more difficult than she could ever have imagined.

_**AN1**__ – If you had a laugh at my use of the word conception please feel free. I was not sure whether it could be used as conjugation of conceive/conceiving... So please feel free to share you mirth. Well... Now I've changed the wording all along so as to avoid any misunderstandings... ;)_

_**AN2 **__– I suppose you are all curious to know what exactly is going on in our dear Scarlett's head... but for now I will have to leave you in ignorance. But I can assure you that it is not all peace and quiet. However this is not a Scarlett centric story... at least not principally. _


	7. Chapter 7

My my Mrs Butler, what is the occasion for this.. ahem" he paused pointedly, while with a mockingly raised eyebrow he let his eyes sweep over her new elegantly but elaborately made dress. The base colour was a silvery grey with ruchets and bows of pastel pink, placed in a way that created a complicated pattern on the extensive skirt. Also the bodice was decorated in the same way, creating a look that spoke more of money than of any real elegance of taste in its design. Very Scarlett.

"...elegant get up!" After a slight pause he completed the sentence. Holding his breath for a second waiting for her to rise to his bait – but as no response came from her he continued.

"Ready for tonight's festive meal I see..." Again – with a slightly arched eyebrow – adding a subtle challenge and an even subtler insult to the seemingly harmless words. Apart from this his face was blank, full lips beneath the neatly groomed moustache shaped into a half smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Her eyes flared momentarily at his last word, but with a frustrated partly quelled sigh she let the bait fall. She gathered her skirt and stepped down the last few steps of the expansive staircase, causing a slight diversion for her rapidly flaring temper. A rustling of silks and the quelled tap of her foot against the velvet covered steps her only response.

"...set on rubbing every one of our Old "Friends" noses in our wealth once again"

The sarcastic remarks came one after another without him giving much thought to it. Stray bullets nonchalantly shot – without care for how many hit their target.

Such was the nature of their relationship – a case of a union of convenience with small breaches of the seize fire at all times. Though no one would openly declare war - admitting to themselves the hurt and frustation that was so eagerly felt. Though, as Melanie Wilkes had so aptly divined, the unconscious fight had grown more hostile and serious. Thus the words which had previously just ment to jab and were carried out with a measure of warmth were now laced with just a hint of poison and a pinch of cold hatred, and flowed continuously and effortlessly from him. Aiming for the target and most often finding bulls eye.

Another flare and a slight tension around the mouth were however the sole indication he got that the words hit their mark, the rest of her face remained composed. For once her will of steel put to use at something other than the ruthless battle of survival or bringing in the best business bargain. A small deviation from the normal cause of things – but instead of making him pause it only spurred him on. An addict looking for his unhealthy fix.

Instead of the angry retort he had expected he now saw how she forced her mouth into a simpering smile.

"How you do run on Rhett" She slid on her gloves and made some invisible adjustments to her elaborate hair do. Another act to divert herself from her bubbling anger.

He eyed her.

A new game from his darling.

He had been suspiciously surprised and even slightly on guard ever since she without any need for persuasion had agreed to this dinner invitation. Birthday parties in the circle of the Old Guard was rarely anything she took any pleasure in participating in; and to get her to attend normally required quite a persuasive effort on his part. Not that he himself was particularly keen on said company, but in order to secure the standing of the children and access to the society he wanted for them, this was part of the deal he had negotiated for himself. But Scarlett... She had never until now complied with his demands in this regard, in fact on several occasions she had openly defied him in his attempt to redeem them in the eye of the public, and he sincerely doubted that this new compliance was because she had realised the full truth of his fear - that the children could be ostracised if they were not careful to keep up at least a semblance of respectability.

Looking back over the last couple of weeks he had seen more than one instance of this new compliant attitude and a surprising restraint in her volcanic eruptions, but he had yet to disclose the reason behind this forced change of attitude.

The only thing he knew for certain was that compliance from Scarlett always came at a price, and so it raised his suspicions as she rarely did go down without a fight unless she had some scheme planned.

He felt like he had been presented with a game of "connecting the dots" where at the moment only a few of the dots had been revealed to him, which meant that the clear picture was still obscured to him.

Another bait on the tip of his tongue, but he restrained himself, and instead with a slightly mocking attitude he proffered his arm.

"Allow me madam"

"Thank you Rhett" Unknowingly she held her breath as she extended her arm to link with his.

Again some laden comment was on the verge of being spoken, but he pulled back; at least for a little while – tonight - he would play along and see where and how far Scarlett's plan would take them.

He smiled to himself, a real smile that momentarily lit up his eyes. One thing was sure, wherever this would take them the ride would be fun, as a scheming Scarlett was always amusing to watch, and secondly, when her plan was revealed in full he would be ready, and sure to take victory in the battle as he always did when a confrontation took place.

At least he was still confident in his own skills when it came to besting his headstrong wife.

In addition the dots that had been revealed told him that this whole débâcle could actually turn out very much to his advantage – if he played his card well... And card playing was definitely one of Rhett Butlers greatest skills.

"En garde my dear" he muttered under his breath as he with an elegant bow helped her into the awaiting carriage. Slowly he got in next to her, and stared pensively into nothingness as the carriage set in motion.

GWTWGWTWGWTWGWTWGWTWGWTW

"My Darling, you are sure we shouldn't rather stay at home...

…..If you are not feeling right up to it no harm will come from us making our excuses this one time" Ashley spoke lightly, surprising himself with actually realising that he himself had a strong inclination to stay at home.

Melanie shook her head lightly. Not failing to notice the extra endearment that had crept into her husbands addressing her. True she had felt a bit under the weather, and true it would probably help her to stay at home. But as she was quite certain the ailment was not of a physical nature. She was sure that it was better to go.

"I am fine Ashley, I really am" Here voice sounded surprisingly firm and convincing to her own ears which came as pleasant surprise. Another surprise was the slight flicker of something... could it be disappointment? annoyance? She saw in Ashley's eyes - with this her determination to go to the party.

In truth she wasn't fine, and she knew exactly what was the reason for her seeming ill health. The visit from her darling sister in law, that she both longed and dreaded to see again. That plus the weight of the task she had set on herself. But though staying home tonight would seem as a burden of her shoulders, it would only be a temporary relief, and in the end serving nothing but to prolong the completion of the task she had set for herself. Thus they had to go. She had to be there, continuing with her little ploy.

She toyed with her shawl, bringing it closer around her slender shoulders, hesitating for a moment. But no that wouldn't do. She shrugged the cowards tempting choice from her mind and gathered her full skirt.

From within her small frame she located the streak of wilful determination and with a convincing air she smiled and managed to momentarily look as if she hadn't a care in the world. Ashley though, still looked a mite displeased but he didn't venture further into the topic. Instead he held out his arm for her.

"Then let's go" Only a faint note of resignation could be discerned from his tone of voice. But his eyes bore no hint of resignation instead they watched her intently, curiously. Seeing her more clearly than he had in a long time.

Feeling all of a sudden a bit shy – she couldn't remember when last she had felt that she had had his undivided attention in this small way. Not that Ashley was ever unmindful of her. Like hers his world was made out of hazy shapes and softly blurred images, but just for a fleeting second she felt like she sprang into colour and sharpness under his gaze. A not altogether unpleasant feeling.

With a genuine smile she placed her hand on his offered arm. Lace glove covering her delicate hand made contact with the linen of his suit. Only the smallest of gesture nevertheless a small blush in her cheeks.

Later - she would think about her quest later...

**A/N - I know it is only short, but I feel like it is better to actually getting something out there than not ;) Hopefully I can use this to spark my imagination that has been running awfully dry lately. Now tell me what you think.**


End file.
